callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diversionary Raid
The Diversionary Raid is the eight level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Tips * You'll be spending most of the map wading through a trench network. There's a lot of junk throughout the trench, and enemies will be hiding behind it. Be ready to toss a grenade or two when you get near some junk. Remember to have your SMG out at all times. * Your Thompson has a high rate of fire, but a very small magazine. If you intend to keep it, make sure to keep an eye out on your ammo counter, and reload every time you're done with an enemy squad. Also, unless you're trapped, run away when you need to reload. Your melee attack is useful, but not against four troops at once. * At the start of the map, you'll find troops on top of the trench in addition to in it. Try to take out the ones above it, then the ones in the trench. The ones above it will harass you wile you're trying to take out the ones in the trench. Getting Started You'll spawn on a cliff, overlooking the start of a trench network. Your allies will rush off to attack, but stay where you are, take out your rifle, and begin sniping. You'll want to focus on the troops on the left, because killing them will complete one of your objectives. Keep firing until everybody at the start is dead, then take out your SMG and go forward. Image:drspawn.png|Spawn Image:drshoothere.png|Snipe the troops here Hardpoint 2 Go forward through the trench system until you get at a dead-end and a gun next to you. Look on the left and you'll see a slope that leads to the gun. Go up and clear out the enemies on the hill. Then, turn until you see another slope that has a bunker entrance just past it. Go through it and enter the bunker. In the bunker, turn left and go forward. On your right you'll see a doorway. Prime a grenade, then toss it into the room. While the troops are running away from it, open fire on them. When they're out go in, but look right, as there's usually a troop hiding there. When the bunker is cleared out, go back up and go forward. Eventually, you'll be at the second hardpoint. Take them out and go back, but this time take a left. Image:drtrenching.png|Going through the first trench system Image:drhill1.png|Near the hill Image:drhill2.png|Going to the bunker Image:drbunker11.png|Outside the bunker Image:drbunker12.png|Inside the bunker Image:drtohp2.png|Going to Hardpoint 2 Image:drhp2.png| Hardpoint 3 Follow it, and you'll be at a fork. The right side is closed off for now, so go left. As you're going left, you'll take to take another left. As you're turning, be ready to take out a troop that right in front of you as your turn. Keep going, and you'll see a lot of junk in the trench. There's troops hiding behind it, so get ready to flank them or toss a grenade to flush them out. Follow it until you get to a dead end that leads to the desert on the left and a bunker on the right. When you enter the bunker, make sure to have a grenade ready. When you get inside the main room, toss it and pick off everybody that runs. Again, remember to check the right side of the room, as there might be a troop waiting on the right. After clearing out the bunker, go left and get near the ladder, but don't go up it! Two or three scripted grenades will come through the hole and land near the ladder. Run away and wait for them to explode, then go up and take out the troops manning the MG42. Image:drfork1.png|The first fork Image:drbunker20.png|Outside the second bunker Image:drbunker21.png|Inside the bunker Image:drbunker22.png|Watch out for the grenades! Meeting up with Price After taking out the last hardpoint, you'll have to meet up with Captain Price. Go back to the fork, but this time take a right. There's a gunner, but you can run by him pretty quickly. Keep going and take out whatever resistance is left. At the end of the trench, you'll see two troops in a hole that's in front of the exit. Stop and snipe tehm with the rifle, along with the MG42 gunner to their left. You'll meet Price just past the hole troops. Image:drforkright.png|Going to the fork's right path Image:drtrenchexit.png|Getting out of the trench system Image:drholeguys.png|These guys are just past the exit. Image:drgunners.png|Take out the gunner before you move across the road Destroying the Depot You'll have to destroy five sets of exploding barrels and three ammo depots. Start off by clearing out the troops in front of you that are behind the crates and sandbag. When there are about one or two troops left, run up there and kill them to shut off the respawner. Keep going until you get past the building. When you have, turn right and go forward. You'll see your first collection of explosive barrels. Destroy them and move on. This part can get tricky. There are two depots on the opposite sides, but if you try to destroy ones, the troops outside will converge on your location and kill you. In addition, there are troops coming out of the depots. Instead, hang back and snipe some troops and throw two grenades just past the boxes on the opposite side. These grenades will take out the opposite troops and will hopefully take out the two barrel clusters on the other side. When there aren't a to of troops, go to the depots and blow them up. Now you'll have to take out the last depot and barrel clusters. If you threw your grenades right, two clusters near the boxes on the other side will be destroyed. If not, you'll find them on the left and right sides of the box area, respectively. Go up to the last depot, and you'll see that there are two more barrel clusters to the left of the depot in front of you so blow them up. Finally, go in the depot and blow it up. Image:drbar1.png|Barrel cluster 1 Image:drdepot1.png|Depot 1 Image:drdepot2.png|Depot 2 Image:drbar2.png|Barrel cluster 2 Image:drbar3.png|Barrel cluster 3 Image:drbar4and5.png|Barrel cluster 4 and 5 Image:drdepot3.png|Depot 3 Taking the intel For the last part of the level, you'll have to take some intel from another trench. Go back to the route you took to get to the first barrel cluster, but this time go left. You'll see your allies huddled around a door. One of them will blow it up, allowing you to access it. Go in and take a left, then forward. There's a troop behind behind some junk in the forward path, so be careful. After he's out, take a right, then go forward. You'll be at another fork with troops at the end. Take them out, then look left and toss a grenade. The left is a dead-end, but there's a troop behind the junk that'll annoy you as you're clearing out the right, so give him a grenade to shut him up. Look right, and you'll see troops hiding behind junk near some stairs. IF you have a grenade, use it on them. If not, rush them with an SMG. Go down the stairs, and you'll be in another bunker. There's a ton of troops at the main room, so get ready to toss a grenade or two at them. IF you don't have any, peek out and slowly snipe them. When the main room is clear, go in and take a left. You'll see a troop behind a bunk-bed. Take him out, then go left again. In this room is the intel. Grab it and go back outside. Get on the road between the trench exit and the sandbags, and you'll exit the level. Image:drtointel.png|Going to the intel trench Image:drboxman.png|There's a troop behind this box Image:drfork2.png|The second fork Image:drfork2right.png|Take a right to get to a bunker Image:drbunker31.png|The bunker's main room Image:drbunker32.png|The room before the intel room Image:drintel.png|The intel Image:drexit.png|Exit Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels